Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor for use in a cathode ray tube having a main emission in the wavelength of 650 nm or more and providing mainly an infrared luminescence excited by an electron beam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a phosphor belonging to yttrium aluminum garnet (hereinafter referred to as YAG), gadorinium gallium garnet (hereinafter referred to as GGG), and yttrium gallium garnet (hereinafter referred to as YGG).